hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Majtani
|name = Majtani |kana = マジタニ |rōmaji = Majitani |japanese voice = Hidenobu Kiuchi (1999) Kazuki Yao (2011) |english voice = Randy Brososky (1999) Bill Rogers (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 16 |anime debut = Episode 14 (1999) Episode 9 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Green |status = Alive |affiliation = Trick Tower |occupation = Trick Tower Prisoner |previous occupation = Fraudster Blackmailer |image gallery = yes}} Majtani (マジタニ, Majitani) is one of the prisoners in Trick Tower, used to test the examinees in the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 18 Appearance Majtani has a muscular body, with strange blue skin tone (grey in the 1999 anime adaptation). His face is distorted due to an unsuccessful plastic surgery. There are 19 hearts tattooed on his chest, and a spider tattoo similar to the Phantom Troupe. Personality Despite his strong-looking appearance, Majtani is a coward. He boasts his strength and uses the fake Phantom Troupe tattoo on his back to intimidate others. Background Majtani was sentenced to 108 years in prison for repeated fraud and blackmail. Plot Hunter Exam arc He appears during the events in the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam after Sedokan's demise against Gon presenting himself as the next opponent, and Kurapika volunteers to fight against him. Since Majtani lacks strength he shows off his fake muscular body and his heart tattoos, which indicate the number of people he killed, however, Kurapika expresses no interest at all. When the fight between the two begins and escalates, Majtani strikes the floor with a punch breaking the ground (but actually it was just a metallic slab hidden in his hand) while showing off his spider tattoo pretending to be a member of Phantom Troupe. This proves to be a fatal mistake causing Kurapika's eyes to turn scarlet and proceeds to brutally punch Majtani's face. Kurapika informs the unconscious Majtani that his tattoo was fake since the real members of the Troupe have their member numbers engraved onto the spider. He further states that they've killed too many people to keep track of the record and threatens Majtani to kill him if he ever tries to pass himself to be a Phantom Troupe's member again. Majtani becomes the focus of a subsequent confrontation as both sides wager hours in order to conclude the battle in accordance with the rules. He pretends to have fainted to earn his side more hours, but his bluff is uncovered by Leorio. With his cover blown he retreats back to his fellow inmates and chastises the examinees strength and forfeits his rights for amnesty claiming it's safer in the Trick Tower.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 20 Witnessing Killua kill Johness by tearing out his heart leaves him speechless.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 Abilities & Powers Majtani is an incompetent fighter, so he uses intimidation to force his opponents to surrender or flee. For that purpose, he modified his appearance surgically and even copied (though incorrectly) the tattoo of the Phantom Troupe. Furthermore, he has implanted iron bars in his fist: this allows him to deal with a strong punch, but it hurts him so much he prefers to use it only once in a fight, to scare off his foe. Trivia * In the 1999 anime adaptation (subtitled version) his name is "Majitani". Intertextuality and References * Majitani might be designed after the Japanese ''kappa''. Miscellaneous * Majtani's 2011 Japanese voice actor, Kazuki Yao, also played Izunavi in the 1999 anime adaptation. * Majtani's 1999 Japanese voice actor Hidenobu Kiuchi, also plays Basho in the 1999 anime adaptation, and Franklin and Leech in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References fr:Majitani es:Majitani Category:Male characters Category:Trick Tower prisoners Category:Antagonists